


Heat

by giantsequoia



Series: a Spirit of Barbs [3]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, Edging, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, minor post-fucking fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantsequoia/pseuds/giantsequoia
Summary: Hawke and Anders take a bath together and end up having sex.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure smut, revised from a chapter of 'Take It Out On Me' that I wrote many years ago. It alludes to that universe and is vaguely canon to it, but essentially stands alone and doesn't take place at the same time as the main story.  
> 

Hawke was already reclining in the stone bathtub when Anders entered the chamber. Anders draped the towel he’d brought in with him over a hook in the wall and stepped up to the edge of the carved basin. It would be large enough for both of them, but only barely.

Hawke watched him as Anders lowered himself gingerly into the steaming water. The temperature made him wince at first, but as he gradually grew accustomed to it, the water became pleasant and deeply soothing.

Anders leaned against the rim of the basin next to Hawke with a satisfied sigh, feeling some of the tension in his muscles unwind and the caked sweat and grime all over his body begin to loosen.

“This feels _wonderful_ ,” Anders said contentedly, his eyes closing in bliss as he stretched luxuriously. “We ought to do this more often.”

“Every night, if you want,” Hawke murmured agreeably.

He leaned over, and Anders felt a wet tongue flick teasingly along the back of his ear, sending a twinge of erogenous delight down his neck.

“You going to wash my back?” Hawke said softly.

In the water between them, his hand found Hawke’s and their fingers intertwined.

“In a little while,” Anders replied. “And anywhere else you feel dirty and can’t easily reach.”

“Uh huh?” Hawke said slyly. “And are you going to let me return the favour this time?”

Anders opened one eye, leaned over, and kissed Hawke on the side of his mouth. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

As if his words had set Hawke off, the warrior grabbed the back of Anders’s head with his free hand and kissed him back, but harder. Anders felt Hawke’s tongue forcing its way into his mouth and, with a thrill of excitement, he parted his lips to receive it.

Hawke shifted, sending heated water sloshing over both of them, and pushed himself up and over Anders to straddle his waist. He kissed him again, better able to probe with his tongue from his superior position. He kept hold of Anders’s left hand with his right and squeezed it while his other hand gripped Anders by his chin.

Anders could feel the stiff length of Hawke’s cock length against his abdomen. His own cock was hardening in response to Hawke’s aggressive advance. He could barely move – his lover’s powerful weight on top of him kept him pinned, and the fiery kiss made it nearly impossible to move his head.

He didn’t care. This was exactly the way he liked it. Hawke had him right where he wanted him, and that was fine with Anders.

He squeezed back with his hand in Hawke’s grip and ran his other up the warrior’s meaty thigh, over his butt and up his back. He brought his hand to rest on the back of Hawke’s head, entwining his fingers in thick red hair.

Hawke finally released him from the kiss, leaning his forehead against Anders’s. Their eyes were inches apart.

Anders stared into them hungrily, elated and light-headed from the intimacy. The warmth of the candlelight and heat of the bathwater seemed to have lulled and caressed him into a state of relaxed eager anticipation. Hawke’s body pressed against his promised a great deal of pleasure, and his lips curled into a smirk as he looked forward to it.

“Michael,” Anders breathed as his fingertips trailed down Hawke’s neck and over his chest. “You are so bloody _hot_ right now.”

“Yeah?” Hawke said with an appreciative smile. “What do you want me to do, Anders?”

“Take me,” Anders said immediately. “Whatever you want.”

Hawke’s smile became sly as he immediately grabbed Anders’s hand and pushed it down to his side with a splash. Anders put up a token struggle, wanting to keep touching Hawke’s body, but Hawke now had both of his hands pinned. Even if he’d been really trying, Anders couldn’t have resisted his strength.

He was powerless, totally vulnerable to Hawke’s desires, and it sent a shock of arousal through him that made him groan with lust.

Hawke ran his tongue along Anders’s jaw, evidently enjoying having him under his control just as much.

His lips and tongue roamed down Anders’s neck, sending jolts of exquisite sensation down his body. As his teeth reached his collarbone, Hawke squeezed Anders’s hands, just shy of hard enough to hurt, reminding him that even though he was the one getting attention, Hawke was the one in control.

His mouth reached Anders’s right nipple and closed over it. His teeth gently twisted the piercing, causing Anders to inhale sharply at the sensation – a curious mix of painful pinch and pleasurable stimulation.

Hawke did it again, harder this time, and Anders let out a soft noise of delighted discomfort. He squirmed under Hawke’s weight, wanting desperately to touch him, run his fingers through his hair, even stroke him in a frantic rhythm. Still Hawke would not let him move. Anders groaned his frustration, and Hawke smirked.

He couldn’t get much lower on his lover’s body without submerging his head, so Hawke finally let go of Anders’s hands and lifted him bodily by the hips to sit on the stone ledge of the tub.

“Up,” Hawke grunted.

Anders was startled and nearly fell backwards, but grabbed the lip of the basin with his newly freed hands just in time. Before he could do anything else, Hawke had grabbed his wrists and immobilized his hands again.

“Sneaky,” Anders commented, provoking another mischievous smile from Hawke.

His heart was still beating fast from nearly falling backwards onto the stone floor. The air of the bathing chamber was steamy from the hot water, but it still felt bitingly cool after the encompassing heat.

Hawke was now poised between his spread legs, kissing and sucking on various areas of his abdomen. He released one of Anders’s hands to run his own over the mage’s chest, tweaking his nipple rings whenever he passed over them.

Anders curled his freed arm affectionately around Hawke’s head, stroking him softly behind the ear and leaning down to inhale his musky scent from his unruly, still mostly dry hair. Hawke grabbed his wrist and restrained it again as his head moved lower.

Anders tensed with anticipation as Hawke’s tongue teased the skin of his waist just above the tuft of his pubic hair. His cock was rock-hard and pressed against his belly by its own stiffness. Hawke’s tongue flicked briefly over the head and down the length of his shaft, once across his balls, and then back up over the sensitive joint between his pelvis and inner thigh. The tantalizing closeness of Hawke’s tongue to his dick coupled with the intimate sensations on the surrounding skin made Anders throw his head back with a moan.

“Anders... do the electricity thing,” Hawke murmured against Anders’s thigh, grazing it with his lips and teeth. His voice was muffled and Anders had to ask him to repeat himself. He smiled ruefully once he understood.

“Michael... we’re in a bathtub,” he said. “You more than me. Much as I love making you tingle and moan and squirm like you did last time, I’d rather not slip my fingers by a few inches and fatally electrocute one or both of us.”

Hawke raised his head and looked at him, mildly chagrined. “Oh... yeah.” He arched one eyebrow. “I guess that _would_ be bad. I, uh... I can do without.”

Anders smiled and laughed as Hawke suddenly went down on his cock with gusto. “I’m – _uunnhh_ – glad to hear that! Oooh....”

Hawke caught the head of his dick with his lips and pulled it away from Anders’s belly. He engulfed its entire length in a moment, then pulled off and did it again. His lips and tongue worked furiously, swirling around the shaft and adding a subtle, sucking pressure to his rhythmic bob.

Anders couldn’t help the drawn-out moan that came out of him. Hawke was usually more about eating his ass than sucking his dick, but _damn_ if he wasn’t good at both.

“Oh, yeah,” Anders sighed. “That feels amazing.”

Hawke released his hands to run his own along Anders’s thighs. He spent some time using his thumbs to massage the joint between thigh and pelvis. Anders, his hands freed, buried his fingers in Hawke’s hair again. He unconsciously began to shift his hips against Hawke’s mouth, matching and opposing his rhythm to thrust himself in deeper.

After a few minutes, Anders was breathing heavily and his skin was slick with sweat. Hawke showed no sign of tiring. His mouth, tongue, and hands skillfully elicited intense pleasure all over Anders’s body.

He would have liked to be able to reach more of Hawke so that he could touch him back, but his mind was clouded by pleasure and he couldn’t bring himself to ask Hawke to stop. In fact, the only sounds he was capable of producing were moans and the occasional curse word or “Oh, _Maker_.”

Hawke’s eyes were fixed on Anders’s as his mouth moved up and down on his cock. Anders couldn’t look away, mesmerized by Hawke’s intent expression and the sight of his own cock sliding in and out of his lover’s mouth.

“Nnnh... Michael, if you don’t stop soon I’m going to come,” Anders panted, his weakened arms trembling, keeping him upright on the stone ledge.

Hawke didn’t answer, just kept staring at him and sucking him off.

“Unnnh....”

Just as Anders was closing in on an intense climax, Hawke drew back from him and allowed his cock to slap wetly back against his stomach. Hawke’s hands flashed out to grab Anders by his wrists, locking them in place.

“Ahh!” Anders grunted in annoyance. “Michael, come on! I’m so close _._ ”

Hawke smirked wickedly at him. “I know.”

Anders tossed his head back with a frustrated groan. “I thought you _weren’t_ going to torture me!”

“That was never the agreement,” Hawke corrected him. “The agreement was I wouldn’t go possessed on you and torture you with _pain_. Torturing you with pleasure is entirely on the table.”

Anders didn’t know whether to laugh or not. “You tricky bastard,” he accused, but he was smiling. “Come _on!_ ”

He added in a pleading moan, hoping it would entice Hawke into finishing him off, but Hawke was unmoved.

“Cool down a bit first.” His lover leaned in close again, this time to kiss his thighs. Anders exhaled and shifted himself, trying to get Hawke to resume what he had been doing, but the tight grip on his wrists prevented him from moving very much.

Hawke’s tongue moved from his thighs over to his balls. He took them into his mouth, sucking and rolling them with his tongue, always being gentle. Anders bit his lower lip, enjoying the delicate pleasure of the sensation but mostly fascinated by Hawke’s eyes.

Hawke let his balls go and ran his tongue very slowly up the underside of his shaft. Anders squirmed, still sensitive from his close approach to orgasm, but Hawke knew exactly what he was doing. He slipped his tongue over the head and down along the upper side. When he reached the base, he went around to the underside and made his way back up – all with maddening slowness.

“Michael... you bloody _tease_ ,” Anders muttered. He tried again to free at least one of his hands, and again he failed to budge Hawke’s secure grip. He tugged ineffectually anyway, and Hawke smirked at him.

Hawke caught the head of Anders’s cock in his mouth and started sucking again, as fast as last time. Anders let out a satisfied sigh and tried to grind his hips upward to get deeper access, but Hawke was in complete control of the pace.

“Michael... please let me touch you,” Anders implored him.

Hawke relented and released one of his hands. Anders stroked his face, then moved it down his neck and across his muscular, freckle-smattered shoulder. He never got tired of touching and admiring Hawke’s body.

Already close to the edge, it was only a few more minutes before Anders was tensing with anticipation again. He didn’t say anything this time – he was too busy moaning and sighing to say much anyway – just in case Hawke had any more ideas.

He couldn’t hide it from Hawke, though. Almost as soon as he realized he was nearing orgasm, Hawke pulled away and simultaneously grabbed his wrist again, leaving him hanging right on the edge just like last time.

“Aauugh!” Anders yelled. “You _bastard_!”

Hawke was laughing at him, mischief in his eyes. He planted gentle kisses along Anders’s thigh as he squirmed.

Anders could _feel_ the denied orgasm hanging on the tip of his dick. He would come if Hawke so much as touched it gently, he knew it.

Hawke knew too, and he was careful to avoid any further stimulation. His timing had been uncannily perfect.

“Maker damn you, Michael Hawke,” Anders growled. “You’d better not make this a habit, or I’ll... I’ll...”

“You’ll what?” Hawke said, smirking. “Fatally electrocute me? Besides, there’s more than one way to torture a man with pleasure.”

He bared his teeth in a feral grin and unexpectedly yanked Anders into the tub with him.

“Whoa!” Anders yelled as he plunged into the still-hot water with a riotous splash.

Hawke was balanced on his butt, barely managing to keep his face above the surface of the stirred-up water. Anders was now essentially sitting on top of him, his legs to either side of Hawke’s hips and their dicks pressed together between their bodies.

Anders snaked his arms around behind Hawke’s head to support it. It was nice to be the one pinning Hawke instead of the other way around, for a change.

Hawke rapidly shattered his brief delusion of being in control. He sat up suddenly, sloshing more water around and forcing Anders to yank his hands back to support himself or fall backwards against the ledge.

Before he could react to their changed position, Hawke’s hands had crawled up his sides and were tickling his armpits.

“Michael!” Anders cried through his involuntary laughter. “Stop it, _stop it_ , you prick!”

“I know, right? It’s your favourite part of me,” Hawke said with a grin, tickling relentlessly as Anders struggled to fend him off. “You want to be all over mine even more than you want your own touched. You’re very _obvious_ , Anders. But don’t you worry... you’ll get what you want.”

“Bastard,” Anders panted again unimaginatively, giving up on getting Hawke’s hands out from his armpits and instead trying to clamp his arms at his sides to pin him. It sort of worked, but Hawke’s wriggling fingers were still buried between his arms and sides, wreaking intense stimulation in a place Anders had long ago forgotten he was even ticklish.

“Stop,” Anders begged, gasping for air through his involuntary laughter, his squirming sending warm splashes over the side of the tub. “You’re making the floor wet.”

Hawke finally desisted. Anders carefully parted his arms to let his lover’s hands out, not fully trusting him around his once-again vulnerable armpits. Hawke didn’t renew his assault, instead wrapping his arms around Anders’s back.

“What’s gotten into you?” Anders asked breathlessly, hands on Hawke’s shoulders.

“Nothing,” Hawke said, shifting himself higher so he could kiss Anders softly. When their lips parted, he said, “This is me. I love you, Anders.”

“Michael,” Anders whispered back, savouring a powerful rush of emotion. He hugged Hawke tightly. “I love you too.”

Hawke squeezed his back. Anders pulled his face back from Hawke’s shoulders to kiss him again. Hawke responded immediately, more roughly this time with his teeth and tongue, apparently trying to express the urgency of his affection and desire.

They continued to kiss for a time, shifting around in the hot water and enjoying each others’ bodies. Presently they relaxed into a close embrace, arms around each other, against the stone side of the tub.

Anders peered over the ledge at the considerable amount of water that had been sloshed onto the floor. “We’re going to have to be careful not to slip when we get out,” he remarked. “If you fell and cracked your head against this stone tub-”

“You’d be right here to fix me up and save me from brain damage, I’m sure,” Hawke murmured, his mouth against Anders’s neck and kissing the pulse of his heartbeat. “Don’t worry about it.”

So Anders didn’t worry, and devoted himself to simply enjoying Hawke’s attention.

“Michael,” he murmured, rolling his head around as Hawke’s mouth on his neck sent jolts down his body. “Fuck me.”

Hawke pulled away and looked at him with a lustful gleam in his eyes. “Sorry, what? Say that again?”

“I said fuck me,” Anders said a little louder.

Hawke turned his ear towards him as if actually having trouble hearing. “One more time, Anders, I still didn’t quite catch that.”

“ _Fuck me_!” Anders exclaimed. “Stick your cock into my ass and pound me with it as hard as you can! Michael, please, I’m _begging_ you. Do it.”

Hawke smirked at him and reached out to stroke his lower lip. “ _That’s_ more like it. Your desperate plea is my command, serah.”

He stood up with a splash of falling water and manhandled Anders up as well, turning him around to face away. He pushed Anders’s legs apart, forcing him to spread his stance, and then bent him over the stone ledge of the tub with an imperious hand between his shoulder blades.

Anders shivered with excitement as Hawke’s fingers trailed down his spine. Then he jumped as Hawke slapped his right ass cheek hard, leaving a residual sting.

Hawke’s hands spread his butt apart, and Anders gasped when he felt a warm tongue invading his asshole. Hawke’s thumbs worked into the cleft of his butt, forcing it wider and allowing his tongue to probe deeper.

After eating his ass for a few minutes, Hawke retrieved a convenient bottle of oil from a ledge on the side of the tub. He spread a generous amount over his fingers and Anders’s hole.

Once he was nice and slick, Hawke pushed a finger into him slowly. Anders did his best to relax, supporting himself on the side of the tub. He let out a little whimper of pleasure as Hawke began to massage his prostate. Thanks to the oil, there was delightfully little friction, and the intimate probing sensation sent more shivers up his spine.

Hawke worked his finger in and out of Anders’s hole for another few minutes, adding more oil and eventually a second finger. Anders very much appreciated the foreplay, because Hawke’s dick was too thick for him to just ram it in without any preparation beforehand. Gradually, he started pushing his butt back against Hawke’s fingers, encouraging him to go deeper.

He could almost feel Hawke smirking as the warrior kissed his butt gently, fingers working inside him. Hawke touched his prostate some more, and eventually went back to using his tongue. This time he could stick it a lot deeper into Anders, now that he’d loosened him somewhat.

Finally Hawke pushed himself into a standing position, pouring oil onto his dick and spreading it around with his hand. He set the oil down and slapped Anders’s butt again, this time on the other cheek.

Anders inhaled sharply, excited for what came next. He adjusted his grip on the side of the bathtub, tightening and relaxing his asshole in anticipation.

“Oh, yeah,” he murmured as he felt the sizable roundness of the head of Hawke’s cock pressing against his hole.

Hawke didn’t push forward. “What was that?”

“I said _yeah_. Do it, Michael.”

“What do you say?” Hawke asked snidely, slapping his fully erect cock against Anders’s butt.

“Please,” Anders growled. “ _Please_ fuck me, Michael Hawke, you snarky, controlling bastard, whom I love anyway, for some reason. I beg you with the entire truth of being.”

“Oooh,” Hawke said. “Sarcasm, huh? So _impolite_.” He pulled his cock away from Anders’s ass.

“Oh, _come_ _on_!” Anders said impatiently. “Stick it the fuck in me, already!”

“You haven’t begged me enough yet,” Hawke informed him.

“Fuck you.”

“I plan to. But while I may be about to rearrange your internal anatomy with my dick, I’m not a _savage_.”

Hawke paused. “Most of the time, anyway.”

“Please,” Anders begged. “Be one right now! I love it when you’re rough. Fucking _pound_ me, Michael. Fuck me hard. Make me moan.”

“ _Now_ we’re talking,” Hawke said. “Yeah, okay.”

He rubbed the head of his cock back and forth against Anders’s hole a few times. Then he pushed himself in, sinking himself balls-deep in one slow, smooth motion.

Anders’s groan pitched slowly upward as Hawke’s cock buried itself ever deeper inside him. “Ohhhh, _Michael_...”

“Yeah,” Hawke repeated softly, leaning over to run his fingernails down Anders’s back. “There’s a good boy. Take my cock. Squeeze it.”

Anders obediently clenched his ass hard around Hawke’s dick. He kept it up for a few moments, relaxed, and then did it again.

Hawke groaned, leaning down to wrap his arms around Anders’s chest and nuzzle his shoulder. “Yeah, I like that. Such a sweet hole, so hot and tight. Keep doing that. Work those muscles.”

Anders obliged him. He felt as though he could sense every ridge, vein, and contour down the considerable length of Hawke’s dick. The widest part was the head, which was buried the deepest inside him. His arms trembled a little as Hawke started to pull himself out.

As soon as Hawke had completely withdrawn his dick, he leaned down and swept his tongue once more over Anders’s stretched hole. He added more oil to his dick and then thrust himself back in hard.

This time he sank balls-deep a lot faster, and both of them groaned. The first slap of Hawke’s thighs against Anders’s was soon repeated at an increasing pace.

“Hah, yes... oooh, _fuck_ ,” Anders groaned as Hawke pumped his cock in and out of him. “ _Fuck_ that’s good.”

Hawke grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled back, forcing Anders to arch his spine and push his ass back against Hawke’s hips. Both of them were groaning as they worked together to grind Hawke’s cock as deeply into Anders’s hole as they could.

“You like that, huh?” Hawke said huskily, leaning in to get his lips close to Anders’s left ear.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Anders breathed.

“Oh, I know you do. I know this mood you get into. You’re hungry for my cock. You need it from both ends, but your favourite is from behind. So you bend over and spread your legs and tell me you like it _rough_.”

He punctuated the word a powerful thrust that made Anders whimper.

“This is where you belong,” Hawke said in his ear. Anders’s whole body was shaking with the force of his thrusts. “Riding my cock.”

“Oh, _fuck_ yes,” Anders gasped. “My hole is yours. Fuck me like that, Michael, give me that cock so fucking hard and deep inside me.”

They continued in their intimate rhythm for some time, taking turns saying filthy things to each other as they rode the waves of carnal pleasure. Anders’s hole became more and more relaxed as he wore out his sphincter muscles squeezing Hawke’s cock. The longer Hawke fucked him, the faster and harder he could slide to his full depth.

It wasn’t too long before Anders’s moans were pitched high with raw sensitivity. Hawke kept on fucking him, pulling him up into a standing position so he could press their bodies together and wraps his arms around Anders’s chest.

“Yeah, you want my come, don’t you?” Hawke went on, chin over Anders’s shoulder and nuzzling his ear as he fucked him. “You want to be fucked _and_ seeded, huh? You want me to shoot my hot load deep inside you. Fill you up with it.”

Panting and sighing wordlessly, Anders nodded.

“Say it,” Hawke hissed, nipping at his ear. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want your fucking load, love,” Anders groaned. “Inside me. I want you to fill up my hole with your come.”

His own dick was rock hard, bobbing in front of him with the force of Hawke’s thrusts from behind. It took a lot of willpower, but Anders wasn’t touching himself. He knew he’d reach orgasm in seconds if he did. He was already close to the edge, and Hawke’s aggressive fucking was building up yet more stimulation on his sensitive insides. Every time the thick head of his cock pushed past Anders’s prostate, it sent ripples of euphoria through his body that he could almost feel in his cock.

“You’re gonna get what you want,” Hawke said to him, hands sliding down over his ribs. “Because I’m gonna come soon, and you’re going to take every drop of it.”

His pace was speeding up, and his breath was heavy. He was near his own climax.

The imminent eruption inside him sent tingles of anticipatory delight all through Anders. He did his best to squeeze his stretched, weary hole a few more times around his lover’s cock.

“Yeah,” Hawke growled. “So close... here it comes, man. _Unnhh_ , this is for you. All for you. _Fuuuck_!”

He came with a deep, animalistic noise that was half groan, half growl, pressed against Anders from behind with his hands pawing at the mage’s chest.

Anders, his mind scrambled, felt the warmth deep inside him and it pushed him over the edge. He felt his balls tighten and his asshole contracted again around Hawke’s cock, this time involuntarily, as an intense orgasm tore through him like an electric shock. Anders let out an ecstatic yell, muffling it by putting his forearm in his mouth as he and Hawke shuddered together, both of them coming hard.

Hawke continued to sigh, nuzzling and caressing Anders’s body for several moments as they ground against one another. He planted several kisses along Anders’s shoulder and neck, and finally on the mouth as Anders leaned his head back to reach him.

“Bloody Andraste, Michael,” Anders said hoarsely when they finally drew apart.

“So you enjoyed that, huh?” Hawke said smugly, having pulled his dick out of Anders but keeping one hand on his waist. “No demons involved.”

“You really are my champion,” Anders told him, turning around and taking Hawke’s face in his hands to give him a kiss. “Nobody’s ever fucked me like you do.”

Hawke kissed him back, growling his self-satisfaction deep in his throat. His hands slid down Anders’s back to his ass. Enjoying the kiss, Anders shivered as Hawke suddenly stuck two fingers deep into his well-fucked asshole, briefly stretching him open again.

“Ooh!” he said. Hawke grinned at him.

“You want _more_?” Anders asked in disbelief, twitching a little from the heightened sensitivity as Hawke worked his fingers inside him. “Already?”

“I’m up for it if you are,” Hawke murmured, leaning in to say it in his ear and flicking out his tongue to tease him. He grabbed his softening, semen-slick dick with his free hand and smacked it against Anders’s thigh.

“You are insatiable,” Anders said amusedly, his voice a little hoarse. He tensed and relaxed as Hawke continued to probe him. “I’m not saying no to another round or two later, but let’s maybe rest a bit first.”

“If you insist,” Hawke said. He withdrew his fingers and reached up with the same hand, fingers slick with his come. He made as if to stroke Anders’s lower lip with them.

Anders grabbed Hawke’s sides as he sucked those fingers with a greedy, erotic moan. Hawke grinned lewdly at him.

“You know,” Anders said after Hawke had withdrawn his fingers, “I never did actually wash your back.”

“Irrelevant,” Hawke said. “True, but irrelevant.”

“Maybe I should,” Anders said, glancing around at the water they were standing it. “We _did_ come in here to have a bath. The water’s not hot anymore, but I can fix that.”

He gestured with both hands, performed some simple magic that heated up the bathwater to the temperature it had been twenty minutes ago.

“Who needs fire when your boyfriend is a mage?” Hawke said approvingly. He lowered himself to his knees in the water and pulled Anders down with him. “We can still achieve the goal of the endeavour. I just need some soap and my man to wash my back.”

Anders smiled at him and leaned over with an arm outstretched to grab a bar of soap, lying untouched in a tray on the ledge since they’d entered the chamber. He maneuvered Hawke into a sitting position in front of him and started to lather him up with the soap.

Hawke closed his eyes and relaxed against him, enjoying the simple pleasure of bathing as Anders cleaned a few days’ worth of dried sweat and dirt from his back, neck, and arms. He reached around and took some time to rub his soapy hands over Hawke’s hair-covered chest, enjoying exploring the ripples of muscle with his fingertips and matching it to the mental picture he had of what Hawke looked like from the front.

Hawke raised his arms at Anders’s request, allow him access to his armpits. Although he tried a bit of revenge for earlier, Hawke wasn’t nearly as ticklish as Anders was. Either that, or he was much better at controlling his reaction to the feeling of soapy fingers dancing over his axillae and through the tufts of hair that grew there.

“Stand up and turn around, and I’ll wash the rest of you,” Anders said.

Hawke did so. Anders stood right behind him with his chin on Hawke’s shoulder, arms wrapped around him to soap up his abs and hips. Then did his groin, dick, and thighs. Hawke turned his head to nuzzle Anders’s face while the mage’s hands were wrapped around his dick and balls.

After that, Anders stepped back and did Hawke’s butt, shoulders, and back. Hawke stretched and then placed his hands on top of his head, enjoying the full-body cleaning he was receiving.

“Now rinse yourself off,” Anders said when he was done. “Lie back and I’ll do your feet.”

“My _feet_?” Hawke said as he sat back down in the water and splashed it over himself. “Are they really that dirty?”

“You’d be surprised,” Anders said. “Anyways, maybe I just want to touch your feet.”

Hawke laughed at him and leaned back, raising his feet out of the water. “You can touch my feet whenever you want,” he said.

Anders soaped up Hawke’s shins and feet, running his fingers between the warrior’s toes to get every inch of skin nice and clean.

Hawke leaned back further and submerged himself in the water, running his hands through his thick hair to lift some of the grime from it. A stream of bubbles disturbed the surface of the water for a while; then Hawke emerged, droplets of water clinging to his eyebrows and beard, as Anders finished what he was doing.

“I feel so clean,” Hawke commented. “This has been quite the full-body washing service. How have I never taken advantage of this strange willingness on your part to bathe my entire body for me?”

“Because whenever I ask you to take a bath with me, you assume I’m coming on to you, so you come on to me first,” Anders said dryly. “Then we fuck and fall asleep, and it has to wait until the next evening because there are bandits or demons or qunari to be killed in the morning. And then it just happens again, so neither of us can ever get clean except when we bathe by ourselves.”

“Oh, right,” Hawke said. “Huh. That makes a lot of sense. Well... now I know. Give me the soap and I’ll do you.”

Anders was happy to oblige him, standing still while Hawke took his turn to wash him all over, down to and including his feet. He relaxed as Hawke worked on his back, enjoying the combined massage/bath as much because of who was giving it to him as because of the feeling of it. Hawke was right – it felt wonderful to be so cleansed and attended to.

Finally Anders yanked the large cork plug from the bottom of the basin, allowing the water to drain. They stepped out of the tub, and Hawke very nearly slipped on the copious water they’d sloshed out of the tub. Just in time, Anders caught him and dried the floor with magic.

Hawke yawned as he dried himself off. “Cuddle before bed?” he asked.

Anders smiled at him. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
